1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power supply startup apparatus, and more particularly to a computer power supply startup apparatus for starting up main power supply to a computer by keyboard operation from a state in which the main power supply to the computer is off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually a cable extends from a power supply unit provided in a computer, and at the farther end of the cable is provided a connector, which is connected to a mother board, a hard disk unit, a floppy disk unit, a CD-ROM drive and other units within the computer to supply power to these units.
The power supply unit generates direct currents of 5 V and 12 V from an alternating current of 100 V from a commercial power source. The DC 12 V output is mainly used for driving motors of the hard disk and CD-ROM drive units, and the DC 5V output, for driving the internal circuits of the computer including the CPU and memories and control circuits for the hard disk drive and other units.
When cutting off power supply to the computer, the user may either turn off the power switch provided on the power supply unit or cut off power supply to the computer from an input device such as a keyboard unit. Power supply to the computer may as well be cut off by setting a suspended state while keeping the state of the computer as it is in other respects.
However, if it is desired to start up the main supply to the computer when it is off or suspended, there is the inconvenience that no other alternative is available than to turn on the power switch.
For this reason, if the main drive unit of the computer is not near the keyboard unit (e.g. it is under the desk), the user is obliged to take the trouble of moving to a position where he or she can reach the power switch and turn in on.